


413, 420

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barely shippy, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinkfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gamzee teaches Jane how to make sopor slime pie.<br/>Jane teaches Gamzee how to make hash brownies.</p><p>Both of them get high on Jane's front lawn.<br/>I want Gamzee to be a horrible flirt with her too. Terrible pick up lines everywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	413, 420

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=23744874#t23744874

A pale, green-tinged hand waved at the sky.  
  
"Duuuuude," Jane mumbled, grin on her sopor-stained lips, "that cloud totaaaaaally looks like a bunny."  
  
Gamzee licked some chocolate crumbs off his fingers and laughed. "Motherfucking up straight chica! What's a bunny?"  
  
"You know....bunny. Fluffy. White. Eats carrots. Carrots. Hee hee carrotz carotz caroz c-" she caught herself and snorted with laughter. The troll joined in, ruffling her messy hair and then forgetting to remove his hand.  
  
"You know. Bunnies. They.....they piss off hunters and.....hop. Hop hop." Jane made jumping motions with her hand on Gamzee's flat stomach.  
  
"Oh, motherfucking hopbeasts! Yeah, I can see how the cute fluffy motherfucking skywisp would be all motherfucking bunnylike." Gamzee waved a hand at the sky.  
  
"Not that one!" Jane reached over to correct his point, missed his arm by a foot, and fell across him.  
  
Both were quiet for a moment, then broke into uncontrollable laughter. Gamzee patted Jane's head, teasing the fine hair with a fond smile.  
  
"You're pretty motherfucking cute yourself, chica. Like... hopbeast cute. You know what I motherfucking mean?"  
  
"Nope!" she chirped, giggling and burying her head in his shirt. "You smell _delicious_."  
  
Gamzee tried to scramble away, but his limbs protested and he just ended up more tangled. "Don't eat me, chica, I'm motherfucking nasty!" he pleaded, heartfelt. Jane looked up, mischievous twinkle in her eye, and licked his chin.  
  
"Motherfucking NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Gamzee flopped back into the grass, arm stretched dramatically over his eyes. Jane giggled gleefully, nibbling on his shirt a little before spitting it out.  
  
"I'm gonna eatcha....Imma eatcha allllll up," she singsonged, walking her fingers over his chest.  
  
Gamzee sat up suddenly, eliciting a surprised shriek from the human. He wrapped his arms around her while play-snarling, before licking some sopor off her lips. "Imma motherfucking eat _you_ ," he growled, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Jane snorted and pawed at his shirt. "Oh noooooo! The big bad troll is gonna eat me aaaaaallll up! Don't eat me, eat my big brother, he's coming right behind me!" she squealed, yelping as Gamzee mouthed at her neck.  
  
All in all, the two declared the day a total success.


End file.
